Brief History the Merconian Empire
Pre-History: For the first two years, Karver was a professional bounty hunter and doctor. He fought vigorously for the Empire until 2005 when he battled the sith Lord Frugan and his apprentice Darth Scarz on Yavin 4. Upon defeating them he took the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and gave himself the moniker Lord Brush. First Crusade: Intending to structure and mobilize his new Order, Karver founded the first sith council, consisting of Darth Sentress, Maugin, Veekin, Zaine, and Daikon. Darth Zaine (Anaken Landrunner) was the only actual force sensitive on the council at the time. With the Order behind him, Karver founded the city of Koriban on Dantooine, and thus, the Sith Empire was born. The guild LBSA (Lord Brush's Sith Army) came forward and began what is now known as the First Crusade. During that time, the Sith Empire expanded 3 fold, laying waste to smaller guilds and cities, most notably going to war with the then growing guild known as RAGE, led by Daneti. However, as the war continued (it lasted 3 months in all) the council grew hungry for power. During a routine meeting, Sentron, Veekin, and Maugin tried to assassinate Karver and take control of the Order. They were executed by the master bounty hunter turned village initiate. Darth Zaine and Daikon were not in attendance at that meeting. The mutiny marked the end of the First Crusade. Second Crusade: With the help of Darth Zaine and Daikon, Lord Brush began to reform the sith council. Again he cycled the sith names Maugin, Sentress, and Veekin out. With it, he gained Darth Veekin (Y'oshii Capone) a new player and a long shot to be sure. However, in time, Veekin became one of the greatest sith in existence, still today holding his title. At this point, with the second council behind him, he began the Second Crusade (this one lasting 4 months, the longest of any sith crusade). He aligned with the Mandalorians led by Cath Ordo (Mandalore) in order to have a sizable army. Half way through the Second Crusade, Lord Brush had a rebirth, taking on the sith name of Lord Mercer. With it, he changed the guilds name to LMA (Lord Mercer's Army). LMA's first task was to destroy the Mandalorians who had gotten rebellious. In one engagement (The Battle of Lok) Mandalore and his soldiers were defeated and not heard from again. It was also at that time that Geoff and Arainina, Lord Mercer's Hands, betrayed him. Both were dealt with. The Second Crusade is most noteable for wars with ELF, GRY, and of course, the ever infamous Thump Nemo. Thump was a jedi who led a militia against Lord Mercer's Army. He staged attacks from his own city of Hobbiton, also located on Dantooine. Mercer's army had more engagements with Thump's soldiers than any other group in any crusade (later tied by the Dark Brethren Coalition in the Final Crusade). The most noteable battles were the Siege of Koriban, Seige of Hobbiton, and the Battle of One Thousand Miles (Kashyyyk). At the same time that the engagements with Thump's army were occuring, Mercer continued his vendetta against USA (notably the largest imperial guild at the time). Mercer was able to manipulate the internal government of USA and cause it to collapse from within. The destruction of USA at Mercer's hands marked the first of two monumental achievements of the Sith Empire and put the ragtag organization on the map as a legitimate threat. It was at this time that Darth Omniveuzer (Razak, and notably the only Darth title ever given by anyone other than Mercer) finished his training under Veekin and joined the sith army on the battlefield. The Second Crusade came to an end as the sith council slowly faded away. Darth's Zaine and Veekin went off to fight another war in the battle between DFL and Light. LMA was destroyed and the sith council was ended. Darth Daikon renounced his title and took the title of General Davek Baird. Darth Sentress disappeared. Darth Omniveuzer also disappeared at this time (later returning for the Third Crusade, it was at this time that he joined CHAIN). Third Crusade: The next few months in sith history were months of wandering and reconstruction for the sith. During an absence of Mercer, Koriban was destroyed. With General Davek and the newly founded Darth Sentron (Felixsofa) {notably the last time in sith history a name was recycled} Lord Mercer constructed the Order (guild) and prepared to go to war once again. The Third Crusade began (the shortest in the series, lasting only two months). No sith council existed during this time. The earlier days of the Crusade were spent fighting Unknown and the soldiers of ZTB. Darth Veekin returned half way through with his student (one he had taken during the Second Crusade) Darth Omniveuzer (Razak). The Order's army and other sith agents fought against IHC (Iostes and the soldiers of Imperious High Command), sith seperatists, IPC (Imperial Players Club), and towards the end, C-O (The history of Clan Ordo is a long and complicated one). The Crusade ended when IHC fell in at the same time that C-O did. As Mandalore's Army (Bralar, notably the second time the sith had to wipe out the Mandalorians) fell apart, so too did the force that Mercer had assembled. The army again faded away, and Mercer was left with almost nothing once again. Mercer and Davek once again wandered the galaxy waiting... {C Then came the transfer to Radiant. Mercer trained two students during that time, Darth Travisty (Ypoef) and Darth Cyclone (Star-scream) With the formation Novus Sith Ordo Seclorum and the reconstruction of the sith empire, most notably the rise of Koriban, the sith prepared for another crusade. A Third Sith Council was formed, consisting of Darth Travisty, Cyclone, Veekin, Zaine, and Sentron. A prelude to the "Final Crusade" took place in Deep Space (Sector 4) at the Battle of the Breaking Dawn in which the sith navy was ambushed by the navy of the Eternal Victors. Final Crusade: Darth Travesty disappeared, and never content, Darth Cyclone betrayed Mercer as the dark lord finished mobilizing the sith army. He joined Vindex D'ni , a dark jedi who claimed that he was the rightful successor to the throne of the sith. Vindex's army, DB (Dark Brethren), was at the time the largest guild in the known galaxy. Mercer sought revenge on his unfaithful student and so he pursued him to Trantor, home of DB. After a confrontation between Mercer and Vindex , the first great conflict of the final crusade began, a conflict that would forever change the course of Radiant's history. In the beginning NSOS (LBSA) was blitzkrieged by the overwhelming numbers of DB and their allies TSG and AV (who both declared war on the sith subsequently). The first battle of the war took place on Mustafar. The Battle of Mustafar brought with it heavy casualties for both sides. Mercer and Khaos were able to escape from the planet by battling their way through the Mensix and cutting through DB soldiers unlucky enough to get in their way (Garyson). The DB Coalition, as they were collectively called, pushed the sith forces to the brink of extinction. It came to the point where Mercer and General Khaos were waging a full guerilla war against DB. Constantly cornered, the forces of DB were actually able to capture Mercer. In the Battle of the IO (Imperial Outpost), Mercer was forced to give himself as a prisoner to DB in order to spare what was left of the sith army. While he was disarmed and brought to Lok, the remnants of the sith army escaped into space onboard the Shadow Plane and what was left of the sith fleet. Mercer was brought before Vindex in what was supposed to be an execution. With the death of Mercer, the sith would be forced to surrender and Vindex could claim command over the sith empire. As Mercer was brought before Vindex he focused all his power into one savage attack and was able to kill a guard and escape before DB even knew what had happened. As he escaped Vindex yelled in jest "If you were truely the Dark Lord you claim to be, you'd be able to fight my legion by yourself. The true lord of the sith could fight the galaxy and win!" With the entire army ravaged Mercer turned again to his oldest and most faithful ally, Darth Zaine (Azard Landrunner). Zaine reinforced the shattered army, bringing with him experts in many fields. The newly strengthened sith army began to push back against DB, winning the key battles such as the Battle of the Coalition 1 and 2 and the Battle of Trantor. However, the newly reborn army began to waiver. Within two weeks it was back down to Zaine, Khaos, and Mercer doing most of the fighting. Zamoura, Vindex's second in command, attacked Mercer's personal bunker while he was away. Infuriated, he united with Zaine and Khaos in Sith Oasis (formerly WMZ, Sith High Command on Tatooine, and notably the capital for much of the war). He planned to attack Mos Eisly, the most strategically important city in the war (due to the population and buff value, Eisly was very resource heavy). The three sith entered the city alone and snuck through the cantina. Noticing about 18-20 DB Coalition soldiers (including the commanders of all 3 guilds) Mercer said "Let's go" as in let's escape. Zaine misunderstood and rushed into combat, air striking the group. Mercer and Khaos followed and within half an hour of savage fighting, the 3 men had single handedly conquered the city. In one shining moment Mercer hit 6 crit dark furies in a row and killed Vindex and his entourage by himself. The sith had won the Battle of the Bold, and Mercer, Zaine, and Khaos had fought the galaxy and won. Vindex was silenced, finally. Shortly after DB, TSG, and AV surrendered unconditionally and Mercer's Sith Empire had accomplished a feat never before known possible. They had fought a legion and found a victory everyone had thought impossible. With DB shattered, TSG and AV reformed into SG and IcBM. Verar, the leader of IcBM declared war on the sith once again shortly after. In three weeks the sith had defeated the Mandalorian's, wiping them out entirely. The three guilds of the coalition were no more. With the destruction of DB, a gigantic void was left in the Empire and the rebellion ran rampant, not that Mercer cared in the least. The sith proceeded to conquer Digout's city of Junkyard Underground on Lok. Mercer turned the city in his personal monument (The Lord Mercer Monumnet) as to further insult his foe, while taxing the citizens to death. Their tax dollars helped continue to fund the sith war effort. Shortly after, no one else rose to oppose Mercer and the entire galaxy lay in ruins, both his empire and everyone else's. All that was left after the Final Crusade was ash. The Dark Lord, content with what he had done, rested and waited.............. Category:Final Crusade Category:Valcyn Category:Radiant Category:First Crusade Category:Second Crusade Category:Third Crusade